


23. Forgetting why it mattered.

by natalunasans



Series: Ownership Enough [27]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Normal Life, Other, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: prompt from http://stonelions.tumblr.com/post/124337611940/30-multipurpose-prompts-open-to-interpretation





	23. Forgetting why it mattered.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowbessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbessie/gifts).



> prompt from http://stonelions.tumblr.com/post/124337611940/30-multipurpose-prompts-open-to-interpretation

Hoodie. _Slippers._ Comfort. _Domestic._ You could say the Master has given up; he even seems strangely okay with it.

He’s always been the realist, the Doctor always the dreamer (except when he dreamed of universal domination and the Doctor brought reality check). He’s strategically conserving his resources. But it’s not _just_ exhaustion, not _just_ the pain and the noise wearing him down.

Appearances, best foot forward, stiff upper lip… concealing his every weakness (even badly) used to matter, when he feared the Doctor would never stay. The Master envisions permanence, safety, stability. They both, at long last, begin to relax.


End file.
